So This Is Love
by Harley-Chan
Summary: When Akito attacks Tohru out of rage, Kyo and Yuki bring her into hiding. But will Akito find them and have Hatori erase Tohru's memories? Will love blossom between them? And Kyo's 18 birthday is drawing near, will he be locked away forever? Please read i


So This Is love

Shigure hung up the phone, turning now to look at Kyo and Yuki. "Akito wants to see us at the main house rightaway. He wouldn't say why though. Also Tohru is to stay here." He said calmly knowing neither of them would be pleased about going to have to see Akito. Yuki looked up, a flash of fear in his eyes, then went into the next room to tell Tohru. Kyo started mumbling about how he shouldn't have to go see that bastard Akito. When Yuki came back Tohru was with him watching everyone leave. Yuki paused at the door and looked at Tohru with concerned, violet eyes.

"Are you sure you will be ok Honda-san?" He asked softly tugging on a strand of his silver hair.

"Eh? Yes of course Yuki-kun!" Tohru said smiling at him. Yuki nodded and left as silent as a rat. Tohru cleaned the kitchen for a half hour. When she was done she went to the sink and started to wash the dishes, humming a song her mother taught her when she was little. Suddenly she heard someone moving in the next room. This made her jump, and she dropped a dish, breaking it into a million peices on the floor. "Eh? H-hello? Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Shigure-san? Did you forget something?" She called out, fear washing over her like a tidal wave. Slowly Tohru walked into the next room. The room was dark and she fumbled over to the light switch. Suddenly an ice cold hand grabbed Tohrus neck and heavy breathing echoed in her ears.

"Stupid girl you thought you could change the Sohmas!" Akito hissed. A feeling of dread came over Tohru upon realizing who it was.

"I-I dont know what your talking about!" Tohru cried honestly,choking a little.

"Thought you could take everyone away from me!" Akito yelled. He threw Tohru on the floor, and a cruching sound came from her angle. Tohru cried out in pain.

"I-Im sorry!" Tohru said to Akito staring into his eyes, they were full of regret,pain, and anger.

"You are worthless!" Akito screamed slamming his fists in her stomach. "You didnt think the Sohmas really liked you!" He kicked her in the back her ribs breaking. "No one wants you." Akito's voice sounded distant as the blackness overcame Tohru and she blacked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Shigure! Shigure!" Momiji cried happily running to Shigure. "Yuki! Kyo! You came too!" He smiled at them.

"Your annoying Momiji!" Kyo yelled pushing him away. Momiji started crying.

"Wahhh Kyo you meany!" He cried sniffing.

"Kyo be nice to our little rabbit friend! Were here to see Akito Momiji. He called us and said to come over rightaway. Have you seen him?" Shigure asked. Momiji looked up at Shigure confused.

"Huh? Akito told Tori and me he was going to call you, because you wanted to talk to him. Then he left saying there was something he had to take care of!" Momiji said still puzzled. Shigure was in shock his eyes wide. Kyo and Yuki had fear on their faces.

"Oh no Honda-san." Yuki said quietly. Kyo took off running as fast as he could towards their house. Yuki followed, and a few minutes later so did Shigure and Momiji.

Tohru awoke faintly and immedietly cringed in pain. She started crying unable to stop. "Why would Akito do this?" She said aloud to no one. Tohru could hear voices in the distance, calling her name. She tried to stay awake but the darkness took her once more.

Yuki and Kyo ran toward the door of the house and burst in. They stopped feeling pain come over them so very strong. their eyes landed on Tohru's fragile, torn body lying in a pool of blood on the ground. Yuki dropped to his knees putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Honda-San. Im so sorry Honda-San." Yuki choked tears in his eyes. Kyo held back tears slamming his fist into the wall.

"Damn you Akito! You bastard ill kill you!" Kyo yelled shaking from anger. Shigure walked in and cringed.

"He crossed the line. Akito has gone to far..." Shigure said bending by Tohru. "Yuki, go get a washcloth, and Kyo call Hatori." No one moved. Yuki was in shock and Kyo was cursing Akito. "Now!" Shigure yelled. They snapped out of their states and went to do the tasks Shigure demanded. Momiji starrted crying once he came in and sar Tohru.

"Tohru! Tohru your hurt!" He cried walking upstairs unable to bear it.

"Im sorry my little flower." Shigure said softly to Tohru. "Please forgive me I did not know." He sighed his eyes begging.

"She might forgive you but I never will!" Kyo yelled standing in the doorway his eyes full of rage. Yuki came in and placed the washcloth on Tohru's head. They all sat and waited for Hatori feeling helpless.

Hatori was in the other room tending to Tohru's wounds. Yuki and Kyo could hear her screams full of pain. They were both in thought, and full of worry, anger, regret, blame, and more. Shigure sat staring at the floor.

"You will have to give Tohru up, let Hatori erase her memories. Or she will have to leave. Its your descision." Shigure said softly to Yuki and Kyo. "The house is no longer safe for her. Akito is a major threat, maybey even to her life."

"Does it matter? Either way well have to give Tohru up!" Kyo yelled, then slammed his fist intot he wall once more. His mind was racing with thoughts._ I don't want to give Tohru up. She accepted me for who I am. Tohru is the first person who has truly loved me. Theres no way I could give that up but..._ Kyos thoughts haunted him. Across the room Yuki sat, the same thoughts going through his head. He agreed with Kyo on what he had said. Shigure would have made a joke about it, Kyo and Yuki acutally agreeing, but they were all too depressed.

"You could run. Take Tohru and run, go somewhere far away. You must stay there for a long time. Star a new life, until we can calm things down." Shigure said. Kyo and Yuki nodded thinking the same thing. _Anything to keep me from having to let go of her..._

Hatori entered the room frowning. "Shes going to have to take medication. Shes going to be ok, but maybey not emotionally." He paused for a minute. "Akito wanted me to erase her memories. Not just of us but of her mom, her friends, her life." Yuki and Kyo couldnt believe it. Tears rolled down Yuki's face and he hated himself for showing it.

"Why would he do this to Honda-san? What does he hold agianst her?" Yuki cried falling to his knees shaking. Kyo had tears brimming in his eyes daring to fall, but so he wouldnt have to show it he walked into the next room where Tohru was and picked her up.

"I promise I wont let you get hurt." Kyo whispered to her pushing some of her dark, brown hair from her eyes. He carried her into where the others were. "Pack her things Yuki. We should leave tonight." Kyo said strictly sounding like a parent. Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Dont tell me what to do baka neko!" Yuki yelled getting up and walking upstairs to pack Tohru's things anyway. Shigure and Hatori watched this all sadly. An hour later they had packed everyhing they needed.

Kyo and Yuki said goodbye and walked out to the car. Kyo layed Tohru in the backseat carefully and then sat beside her. His hands were on her shoulders, her head was in his lap. Yuki got in the front seat and put the keys in. They drove off into the night hoping everything would be ok.

An hour later they were on a winding road, by a cliff that lead to water. _One wrong turn and were all dead._ Yuki thought making his grip on the steering wheel firmer. A deer pranced across the road and Yuki stopped short. In the back Tohru started to roll of the seat but Kyo caught her. "Be careful damn rat! You almost hurt Tohru!" Kyo growled careful not to wake Tohru. She had been given injections to make her sleep for awhile. It was better this way.

"Be silent you baka neko! What did you want me to do run the deer over!" Yuki mumbled. He started driving agian. What seemed hours later, they arrived at the house they were to stay at. Yuki pulled into the driveway and took a look at what house Kyo had gotten for them. It looked old, and dusty. The windows had spiderwebs on them and when the wind blew the shutters creaked. "Lets unpack our things first, then we'll bring Tohru inside." Yuki said calmly though both of them did not want to leave Tohru alone for a second. Kyo started to say something but after one look at Tohru stopped.

They got out of the car and unpacked their things. The house was dark, empty for the most part, and far from clean. If Tohru was awake she be up and about cleaning this place. Finally when they were done Yuki went outside and brought Tohru in. Kyo layed out a sleeping bag and a pillow for her. Yuki layed her down on it then kneeled by her holding her hand. Kyo did the same and both glared at eajother.

"Dont copy me you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to copy a stupid baka neko?" Yuki yelled back. Suddenly Tohru moved and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Where are w-" She got cut off as pain surged through her back. She let out a moan and Yuki started stroking her hair gently.

"Your awake Honda-San. Im so glad." Yuki paused and looked at Kyo. "Were both glad." He was sort of shocked he had just said that for Kyo.

Kyo blushed a little and looked away. "Youll be in pain for awhile stupid! What did you expect?" He growled at Tohru. Then he softened his voice and started to explain where they were and why.

"Dont you remember Honda-San?" Yuki asked softly his eye full of worry for Tohru.

"I..." Tohru stopped a flashback filling her mind of Akito attacking her. She started crying and Yuki did his best to calm her. "I remember Akito doing this. Why would Akito do this? He hurt me. He said I took you and Kyo-Kun away from him, he said you didnt like me. You didnt need me." She cried harder. Anger flash in Yuki and Kyo's eyes. Not towards Tohru mind you, but Akito.

"Honda-San you dont believe him do you? I will always need you." Yuki said softly his eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"Yeah dont believe what that bastard Akito says. I need you too!" Kyo said sternly blushing. He looked her in the eye. Tohru smiled and Kyo looked away once more.

"Thankyou Kyo-Kun, Yuki-kun. I will always need you too. But im so sorry for all the problems ive caused. You had to go away from our home because of me." Tohru said crying once agian.

"Honda-San we could have let you go. We did this because we wanted to. We didnt want to leave you!" Yuki explained. Tohru looked over at Kyo and he nodded still looking away.

"Thankyou so much. Thankyou." Tohru whispered smiling at them. Yuki excused himself to get a suitcase they left in the car. When he left Kyo turned back to Tohru watching her. "Kyo-Kun are you ok?" Tohru asked concerned.

_Shes always worried about others even when shes the one who needs help._ Kyo thought. He smiled at her then looked at the ground. "Im ok stupid! Why dont you ever worry about yourself?" Kyo yelled. Then sighing he looked back at her making eye contact. "Im sorry for yelling. I was...erm...worried about you too." Kyo admitted blushing furiously. Tohru took his hand and smiled at him.

"Thankyou Kyo-kun!" Tohru said to him her eyes sparkled. "You and Yuki-kun are so great to me!" Kyo stared at their hands for a minute then pulled away blushing agian.

"Yeah its no big deal." He mumbled. Tohru giggled, wich amazed Kyo. He wondered how she could be happy even in the worst situations.

"Im tired Kyo-kun. Please tell Yuki-Kun I said thankyou. Im going back to sleep." Tohru rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

"Arnt you scared?" Kyo asked her looking away. "I mean Akito's aftrer you." Tohru opened her eyes once more and stared at him smiling.

"You and Yuki-Kun take good care of me. I trust that this place is safe because you picked it out. I trust both of you Kyo-kun. Yes i am a little bit frightened but you and Yuki-kun comfort me so much!" Tohru replied her voice soft and honest. Kyo blushed and watches as Tohru drifted off to sleep. He pulled out his sleeping bag and lay it next to her. He got in and stared at her for awhile.

"Stop being a pervert you baka neko!" Yuki yelled walking in and laying his bag on the other side of Tohru.

"Damn rat! I was just making sure she was ok!" Kyo growled. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yuki on the other hand was still awake and watching Tohru too. _I keep hiding my feelings Honda-san but one day ill tell you._ Yuki thought playing with a strand of Tohru's hair. Finally he fell asleep too.

Tohru woke up crying and screaming, waking up Kyo and Yuki too. They were looking at her concerned not sure what to say. "No im sorry! Im not trying to take them away from you! Why are you doing this?" She yelled crying harder and harder.

"Honda-san its ok. Im here, no one can hurt you." Yuki said calmly putting a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"No Akito please dont! Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun please help me!" Tohru cried still dreaming. She pushed Yuki's hand away. A look of guilt came over Yuki and Kyo's faces. Kyo's red eyes were wide with fear.

"Tohru stop being stupid no ones hear but us!" Kyo said trying to yell but he was to worried about Tohru. Tohru opened her eyes suddenly and looked around a bit awed, not sure what had just happened.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-Kun im s-sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. Im just causing trouble for you two." She said crying even more then she had before.

"Honda-San you do not cause trouble for me. I just want to help you." Yuki said comfortingly putting his hand on her shoulder. His violet eyes were soft and gentle.

"Yeah stop worrying about us!" Kyo growled patting Tohru on the head. Tohru giggled and smiled at them.

"Im so lucky. Yuki-kun, Kyo-Kun you are so great. I have the best friends in the world." She said cheerefully. She layed back down on her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Kyo blushed a little at her comment but turned away, hiding it. Yuki was touched and smiled seeing she was ok. He layed back down too and soon drifted off to sleep. Kyo though was finding sleep was hard. he was still a little worried about Tohru and he had other things on his mind. As he lay in his sleeping bag his thoughts kept wandering to why Akito would do this. He almost fell asleep. Almost but then...

"Kyo-Kun? Are you awake Kyo-Kun?" Tohru whispered gently watching Kyo who looked asleep. She turned red finding herself thinking he was very cute when he slept.

"Now I am. What do you want!" Kyo asked opening his eyes staring into hers, the anger dissapearing from his face. He was just inches away from her face. Kyo felt like leaning closer and... _Wha-what am i thinking!_ Kyo thought breaking out of the trance he had been in, gazing in her eyes.

"I...I cant sleep Kyo-kun. Im scared that if I close my eyes the bad dreams will come agian. Also i feel terrible about you and Yuki-kun having to go through this with me, though I am very thankful." Tohru whispered blushing when he had spaced out gazing at her.

"Why do you always worry about us? Worry about your own damn self for once!" Kyo said sounding annoyed though he really wasnt. "If, your scared scared I um..." He struggled to say it the blush rising in his face. "Ill hold your hand, so, um, if your having a bad dream, you can um just squeeze my hand um as hard as you can." He stuttered blushing looking away. "And beside im here for you Tohru, you can wake me up anytime." kyo managed to say shocked though that he had. Tohru smiled her eyes sparkled.

"Thankyou so much Kyo-Kun! Your so amazing! Im glad I met you. I hope we always stay friends." Tohru said delighted. She took Kyo's hand and held it close to her, soon drifting off to sleep. Kyo stayed up for a little bit watching her. He stroked her hair wondering to himself. _What...what is this feeling?_

When Yuki and Tohru woke up the next morning Kyo was gone, and there was a note. It read:

**Ive gone out to get food and some other things. Ill be back in a little while.** Yuki laughed a little. Tohru looked at him confused. "Whats so funny Yuki-Kun?" She asked softly happy to see him laughing.

"Who would ever think the baka neko would have responsibility?" Yuki replied to Tohru his eyes sparkled. "How are you feeling Honda-San?" His eyes now more concerned.

"Im ok Yuki-kun! I slept well." She paused a look of deep happiness came over her remembering what Kyo had done for her last night. "How are you Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked him concerned about him as well.

Yuki watched her as her expression changed then smiled. "I am happy. Happy that you are happy as well Honda-San." He got up and walked into the kitchen and looked around wondering what there was for breakfest. Tohru appeared a moment later dressed, and looking cheerefull.

"Ill make breakfest Yuki-kun!" Tohru said sounding much better then she had in the past couple of days, but Yuki could tell her wounds hurt.

"No Honda-San your supposed to be resting. Its only been a few days." Yuki said sternly though concern played in his eyes. Tohru sighed and started walking towards the supplies, but tripped on something and started to fall. Yuki quickly ran closer and caught her, holding her as close as he could without transforming.

"H-Honda-San are you ok?" He asked quickly worried about her. Yuki blushed at her being this close. Tohru looked at him blushing at him as well for a minute before she stood up straight smiling.

"Im ok thanks to you Yuki-kun! Thankyou so much!" She said cheerfully and then went about cooking breakfest even though Yuki said not too. Yuki sighed and watched her do this carefully. When Tohru was done she started serving it to Yuki and then putting some on the table for herself. Tohru made sure there was some for Kyo when he came home. They ate in silence both a little awkward after what happened ealier. _She was so close...close enough I could kiss her..._ Yuki thought to himself watching her for a few minutes. On the opposite end of the table Tohru was thinking too. _Why was my stomach fluttering when he caught me?_ Suddenly the door burst open and Kyo walked in carrying way to many things then he could carry. The packages and bags were about to fall from his arms. Tohru got up and rushed over to him taking some bags.

"Oh Kyo-Kun you look tired are you ok? I made breakfest for us!" She said looking a little worried. Yuki payed no attention to Kyo and continued to eat.

"Im fine." Kyo growled putting the bags down. Tohru did the same. Kyo then turned to glare at Yuki. "Why are you letting her make breakfest damn rat! Shes supposed to be resting!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"I told her not to but she did it anyway you baka neko!" Yuki yelled back getting his fists clenched.

"Damn rat you probably wanted her to so you wouldnt have to!" Kyo yelled his teetch clenched. Tohru looked upset.

"Please kyo-Kun, Yuki-kun dont fight because of me!" She cried feeling really bad about it. Tohru wondered why they couldnt just get along.

"I dont think of her as my servent baka neko!" Yuki yelled back, kicking Kyo who flew out the door, skidding across the gravel. Tohru had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun are you ok!" She cried running to Kyo and keeling over him. "Kyo-kun your hurt!" Tohru said looking at his bleeding wounds.

"I-Im sorry Honda-San." Yuki said softly, sincerely but he glared at Kyo.

"Im fine give me space!" Kyo yelled at Tohru, who looked taken back. Yuki shook his head, restraining himself from hitting Kyo only because Tohru seemed upset enough already.

"I-Im sorry Kyo-kun. I was just worried." Tohru said standing up and walking over to where Yuki was. "Its ok Yuki-kun." She whispered to Yuki, used to their fighting, but wishing they would stop. Yuki nodded and walked inside to clean up breakfest. Tohru however remained where she was watching Kyo concerned. He looked up at her but avoiding eye contact. Tohru walked back to him and kneeled over him looking at his wounds once more.

"I-Im not going to let you push me away. Your hurt and I want to help you." she whispered smiling at him. Kyo looked a bit surprised a blush rising in his face.

"Thanks but im fine." He said looking down at the ground, then sitting up. "Their just cuts. Why do you always want to help me anyway!" kyo growled looking her directly in the eye.

"Because I care about you Kyo-kun." Tohru said smiling. "I care about Yuki-kun too." Kyo stayed silent for a few minutes before standing up and walking towards the house.

"Im hungry." He said calmly pausing to see if she would follow.

"Ok Kyo-Kun!" Tohru said smiling and walking with him into the house. Yuki was no where to be found. "I wonder where Yuki-kun went." Tohru said worried, looking around the house.

"That damn rat can take care of himself." Kyo said calmly but Tohru was still worried. Wouldnt Yuki have told her if he was going anywhere?

"Im going out to look for him!" Tohru said opening the door and stepping outside. Kyo thought for a minute, his red eyes concerned about Tohru.

"Wait I cant just let you go alone! Your supposed to be resting!" He yelled at her sighing, and following her out of the house. They walked in silence, following the path that lead into the forest that surrounded them.

"Yuki-Kun! Yuki-Kun!" Tohru called looking frantically everywhere for Yuki. Kyo rolled his eyes keeping silent. The damn rat could dissapear for all he cared.

"Just give up the damn rat dosnt want to be found!" Kyo yelled at Tohru annoyed. "Its hot outside and we have been looking for an hour!"

"I cant give up Kyo-Kun! What if Yuki-Kuns hurt?" She asked him her eyes soft but concerned. Suddenly she fell to the ground coughing and holding her leg. Kyo looked alert and knelt down beside her.

"T-Tohru are you ok? Whats wrong?" He asked quickly, panicking. He looked at her leg but couldnt see any wounds.

"I-It hurts and my chest..." Tohru gasped doubling over in pain. Kyo jerked his head up, someone was walking towards them. Yuki appeared and looked panicked when he saw Tohru. He ran to her and knelt down.

"Honda-San whats wrong!" He asked alert. Tohru couldnt say anything just kept coughing, falling on her side in pain.

"Where were you damn rat! Shes been looking for you for an hour!" Kyo yelled angry. It was Yuki's fault Tohru was like this.

"She shouldnt have been out in this heat for that long with her wounds Baka neko!" Yuki yelled back stroking Tohru's hair gently.

"Dont yell at me damn rat! I tried to stop her but she was to concerned about you!" Kyo growled watching Tohru his red eyes big. She had passed out and was breathing heavy. Now that Kyo thought about it Yuki didnt look so well either. It would serve him right having Tohru worried about him for an hour. Yuki looked a little shocked but ignored Kyo's yelling. He stood up getting ready to carry Tohru but fell to his knees. "See even your too weak!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. He bent down and picked up Tohru and walked back towards the house. Yuki stayed where he was the heat taking him. He too blacked out.

Tohru woke up her head throbbing, as she struggled to remember what happened. When it all came back to her she looked around and found Kyo next to her, watching her closely. He seemed worried to her. She looked at her hand, Kyo was holding it. "Eh? Kyo-Kun are you ok!" Tohru asked softly staring into his eyes.

Kyo let go of her hand immediatly and looked away blushing. "Y-yeah im fine are you ok?" He asked staring at her agian.

"Yes Im ok Kyo-Kun! Thankyou!" Tohru said smiling. "You carried me home didnt you Kyo-kun? You could have gotten sick from the heat to!" She said now feeling guilty.

"Erm. Dont worry im ok arnt i!" He yelled at her sighing. "Sorry..." Kyo appologized for yelling.

"I-its ok Kyo-kun! Your so amazing!" Tohru smiled at him. Sitting up she suddenly hugged Kyo as long as she could before there was an orange poof of smoke, and Kyo sat there in cat form. Kyo stared at her shocked blushing like crazy. "Kyo-Kun why are you blushing?" Tohru asked completely clueless. He looked up alert.

"Im not blushing!" Kyo yelled sighing. _She can be so clueless _he thought to himself.

"Oh Kyo-kun wheres Yuki-kun!" Tohru asked suddenly now worried.

"Well, he was to weak to carry you so I just left him there. The damn rat can take care of himself." Kyo hissed. Tohru looked up as tears filled in her eyes.

"But Kyo-Kun he could be hurt!" Tohru cried scooping Kyo up in her arms and looking outside. Kyo felt bad now because Tohru was upset.

"Ill go look for the damn rat." Kyo mumbled jumping out of Tohru's arms and dashing off into the forest. Tohru sighed walking back to her sleeping bag and sitting down. _Why was Kyo holding my hand when i woke up? It was certianly peculair but...I think I liked it._ Tohru thought smiling, blushing at this thought. The door burst open suddenly making Tohru jump.

"Eh? H-Hello?" Tohru called frightened. Yuki appeared and looked at her for a minute before falling to the ground breathing hard. Tohru ran over to him and layed his head in her lap. "Yuki-Kun!" She cried starting to cry.

"D-Dont cry Honda-San ill be ok!" Yuki said trying to smile.

"But Yuki-kun I care about you, and your sick!" Tohru said crying still her eyes never leaving Yuki's.

"Honda-San...I love you." Yuki whispered before passing out in her arms. Tohru stayed there staring at him in shock. _Yuki-kun...l-loves me? But do i love him? It feels so warm inside...is this love?_ Tohru thought watching him sleep. HIs breathing had returned to normal but he still had a fever. Tohru brought him over to his sleeping bag surprised how light he was. She lay him down and got a washcloth to place on his forehead. It seemed hours passed, Tohru's thoughts whirling around in her head. SHe never left Yuki's side. Three hours later Kyo returned no longer in cat form.

"The damn rat has been here!" Kyo yelled very annoyed. Tohru looked at him as if to say Please dont yell im sorry. Kyo sighed and stared at the ground.

"Thankyou Kyo-Kun for looking for Yuki-Kun. Its means so much to me." Tohru said smiling at him though she looked exhausted. Kyo smiled back at her remembering how she had hugged him earlier. Then he went in the next room to rest. _It feels warm with Kyo-kun too_ Tohru thought smiling still.

"Honda-San?" Yuki said looking at her with soft violet eyes smiling. Then he remembered what he had told her before passing out and shyly looked away. Tohru brushed a strand of silver hair out of his face and looked at him smiling.

"Yuki-kun...Im touched deeply that you love me, but im not ready. Its not that I dont like you too Yuki-kun, but it feels warm with Kyo-Kun too. Please for me and let me think." She whispered softly to him staring into his soft violet eyes. Tohru leaned closer and their lips met. It stayed that way for a minute before she broke away. Yuki was blushing looking a bit shocked and Tohru touched a hand to her lips. Both knew they would not tell Kyo. Tohru didnt want to hurt Kyo's feelings. "Im glad I got to kiss you though Yuki-kun." Tohru said smiling but not to loud. Yuki smiled.

"I understand Honda-San. Thankyou so much though, that meant so much to me." Yuki whispered to her his eyes sparkling. Tohru smiled once more then got up to prepare dinner her mind racing._ I kissed Yuki, but I think I love Kyo too. I dont want to choose... _she thought then pushed her thoughts away.

Tohrus eyes fluttered open, it was still dark out but people were yelling. She saw Yuki and Kyo fighting ripping away at eajother. They were bleeding and weak. Thinking it was a bad dream Tohru closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning when Tohru woke up Kyo and Yuki were sleeping next to her. They had wounds all over them and were bruised too. She yelped realizing what she saw last night wasnt a dream. Sure they fought before but this time they really hurt eajother. Tohru got up and ran to the bathroom getting two washcloths and ton of bandages. When she came back in Kyo was awake and staring at her, but wincing in pain. She looked at the ground as she walked over to him, washing his cuts, and bandaging him. Then she did the same with Yuki who was still sleeping. When she was finally done she sat next to Kyo taking his hand crying softly.

"Why did you do this to eajother Kyo-kun! Why do you guys have to fight!" Tohru cried stroking Kyo's hair softly. Kyo turned away, he couldnt tell Tohru.

"I cant tell you!" Kyo yelled at her. "D-dont cry please!" He whispered sighing reach a hand up and wiping away her tears. "Why are you always so worried about me! Always bandaging me up and crying over me! Im worthless so whats the poin in wasting your damn energy!" Kyo growled glaring at her. Tohru was taken back at his words.

"Your far from worthless Kyo-Kun! I told you your amazing!" She paused a minuite before continueing. "And I care because I love you." The words shocked Kyo and his glare dissapeared being replaced by amazement. _But I love Yuki-kun too_ Tohru thought to herself. Kyo got up and ran out of the house confused and surprised. _Why didnt I just tell her that I love her too! Whats wrong with you Kyo!_ He yelled at himself in his head. Tohru watched him go and started to cry. "Why did I say that?" She asked aloud to no one or so she thought.

"Say what Honda-San?" Yuki asked softly then looked at himself. HIs bandages. "Thankyou for bandaging me Honda-San." Yuki-kun spoke staring at her concerned. He sat up and held her as close as he could without transforming. Tohru blushed and wondered if she should tell Yuki.

"I told Kyo-Kun I love him Yuki-kun. He looked shocked and ran out of the house. Im sure he dosnt like me now!" Tohru cried crying harder. Yuki looked taken back for a minute and Tohru saw this. "But I love you to Yuki-kun!"

"That baka neko is just stubborn. Im sure he likes you." Yuki said speaking softly stroking her hair. "It will be ok Tohru I promise." Tohru broke away smiling up at him.

"Thankyou Yuki-Kun!" She said cheerefully. Im so glad I met you." Tohru stood up then looked at him more seriously. "Yuki-kun why did you and Kyo-Kun fight so hard last night?"

"Honda-San...I cant tell you. Im sorry please forgive me." Yuki replied standing up as well, then almost falling over from being tired. He wasnt a morning person. Tohru caught hima nd stared into his violet eyes a minute before he straightened up.

"Its ok Yuki-kun!" Tohru said smiling still. She started to prepare dinner.

"Honda-San are you sure your ok?" Yuki asked knowing something was wrong. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Tohru knew he would be able to tell she was lieing if she told him nothing was wrong.

"No Yuki-Kun. I dont want to choose between you and Kyo-kun! I love you both alot and I dont want to hurt anyone." Tohru whispered pausing for a minute, dropping to her knees burying her head in her hamds. "I dont want to hurt you or Kyo-kun." She repeated.

"Honda-San..." Yuki said softly. "I know you love us both. Whatever you decide I wont be hurt, dissapointed possibly but never hurt. Because ill always remember that you love us both the same." Tohru smiled at him.

"Thankyou Yuki-Kun! Thankyou so much!" Tohru stood up continueing to make breakfest.

Tohru walked along the dirt path clutching a bottle of water in her left hand. It wasnt nearly as hot out as yesterday, making the day a beautiful one. She had left Yuki to eat breakfeast as she went out to find Kyo. Even if he hated her she would still love him and be worried about him. It wasnt long before she found him sitting in a tree looking restless.

"Kyo-Kun please come down! If you dont like me I understand. But please come have breakfest!" Tohru called up to him. Kyo looked down at her his red eyes looked nervous. He jumped down accidently knocking te water bottle out of Tohru's hand. Kyo stared at her for a minute his red eyes deep and affectionate now.

"Tohru I-I love you too." He said blushing. He leaned foward and kissed her. Time seemed to stop, the world seemed so perfect in just those few moments. Finally he broke away and stared at her blushing still. Tohru smiled at him.

"Kyo-Kun..." She whispered snuggling close to him best she couldnt without him transforming. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Im sorry if I hurt your feelings by running Tohru. I saw you and Yuki kiss the other day so i thought..." He paused. "But when you told me you loved me too it was the best feeling..." Kyo whispered. "I know you have to choose and ill wait as long as you want me too!"

"Awww Kyo-Kun your so sweet!" Tohru said breaking away to pick up her water bottle smiling. Kyo smiled back at her, hitting her lightly on the head.

"Your hopeless." He said softly to her. Tohru grabbed his hand laughing and ran home dragging him along. _So this is love _Yuki,Kyo, and Tohru all thought.

Akito stepped foward coming into sight. Hatori looked up at him loyally, though fear lurked in his eyes. "Where are they Hatori! I havn't heard from you for two months, and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are all gone!" Akito yelled striking Hatori across the face. "Have you disobeyed me? Dont forget I die so you can live!"

"I have not disobeyed you." Hatori said his voice shaking. "They-They ran away."

"Find them Hatori. Find them or you will be punished." Akito said dissapearing into the darkness. Hatori got up and left to find Momiji outside.

"Hatori whens Tohru coming back? I want to play with her!" Momiji whined tugging on Hatori's sleeve. Hatori didnt say anything just continued walking.

A few weeks had passed they all had been living normally. Yuki and Kyo were still fighting as Tohru struggled to choose between the two. Everything seemed perfect though.

Kyo and Yuki were both watching Tohru make dinner, bored, and fighting with eajother about different things. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tohru went to answer it. "Hello!" Tohru said smiling then looked to see who it was. "Momiji!" Tohru cried happily pulling him inside and shutting the door. "What are you doing here Momiji!" Kyo and Yuki also looked surprised.

"I missed Tohru! So I got a ride here from Shigure-San!" Momiji cried happily. "Tori-San said I could stay here for a little while!" Kyo got up and bopped Momiji on the head.

"Im not having an annoying bunny stay in a house with me!" Kyo yelled at him. Momiji started crying.

"Wahh Kyo hit me Tohru!" Momiji cried. Yuki laughed finding this all very amusing though unexpected. Tohru ran to Momiji and hugged him as best as she could without him transforming.

"I missed you too Momiji!" Tohru cried smiling. She laughed as she played with Momiji. Kyo walked out of the house mumbling something about going for a walk. Yuki finished making dinner so Tohru could spend some time with Momiji.

"So what has Tohru been doing?" Momiji asked smiling happily. Tohru smiled back at him.

"Many things Momiji! Though ive had alot of fun!" Tohru replied cheerefully.

"Kyo and Yuki werent dirty were they?" Momiji asked looking very serious. Tohru had to hold back a giggle.

"No but Yuki and Kyo told me they loved me. I kissed them both! But I still havnt chosen who i want to be with." Tohru said blushing. Momiji ran out of the room singing. Tohru followed him.

"You kissed Tohru! Wahhh I wanna kiss Tohru!" Momiji cried to Yuki. Yuki looked shocked and blushed alot looking at Tohru who was laughing.

"Not...even...in...your...dreams!" Yuki said glaring at Momiji who ran and hid behind Tohru.

"Wahhhh Yuki's scaring me!" Momiji whined wich made Tohru laugh harder. Yuki sent Momiji to gofind Kyo for dinner and that was that.

"Oh look Hatori its a letter from the gang!" Shigure said smiling and showing it to Hatori. It read:

Dear Shigure-San,

How are you Shigure-San? I miss you alot and I cant wait to come back home whenever that is! Im having alot of fun here some unexpected surprises have happened. Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun said they loved me. Im not sure who to choose though...well hope to see you soon. Love Tohru.

Shigure,

Any word on Akito?

Yuki

Shigure, Hatori

Get this annoying Bunny out of this house right now! Your gonna pay for this.

Kyo

Tori-san! Gure-San!

Kyo kissed Tohru! Yuki kissed Tohru!

Momiji.

Shigure looked a bit surprised. "They kissed her? Well, Well my little flower is growing up so fast." Hatori smiled amused.

"Sounds like Momiji wants to follow in their footsteps but...Kyo's Almost 18. What happens then?" Hatori asked leaving them both to wonder.

A month had passed since Momiji came to stay with them. Finally it was the day when he had to leave. Yuki and Kyo were both out at the time.

"Ill miss you Tohru!" Momiji cried when they heard Shigure coming.

"Ill miss you too Momiji!" Tohru said opening the door smiling at Shigure who she had not seen for four months. "Shigure-San!" Tohru cried happily.

"Hello my little flower! A little bunny told me My rat, and cat kissed you." Shigure said amusingly winking. Momiji waved goodbye and ran ahead.

"But i have not chosen!" Tohru cried.

"You should hurry up Kyo dosnt have much time left." Shigure said then seeing she was puzzled he explained. "The cat is cursed. When the cat turns 18 hes supposed to be locked up in a cage for the rest of his life. Akito made a deal with Kyo. If Kyo can beat Yuki in a fight then he would be set free and not have to live in the cage. Kyos birthday is next week and Kyo still hasnt beaten Yuki. Goodbye now!" Shigure said leaving Tohru alone who dropped to her knees crying hard Tohru was curled up in a ball sill crying when Kyo came home.

"Tohru why are you crying now!" Kyo asked dropping beside Tohru. Tohru looked up at him pain in her eyes.

"I dont want you to get locked up in a cage Kyo!" She cried hugging him as best as she could without him turning into a cat. He held her close. He understood now, Shigure had told her.

"I dont want to leave you Tohru." He whispered. Tohru broke away staring into his eyes realizing this was her moment of truth.

"I-I want to be with you Kyo!" She cried. Leaning closer she kissed him over and over. Kyo was shocked, he blushed kissing her back. Finally they got up and got in their sleeping bags, it was later and they were tired. Kyo fell asleep almost instently. Tohru watched him lovingly stroking his hair. An hour later she finally heard Yuki come in. "Y-Yuki-kun I have to talk to you!" Tohru whispered. She got up and took Yuki's hand pulling him into the next room where she turned on the light and shut the door. "Y-Yuki-kun I have chosen who I want to be with. I mean I want to be with both of you but their can only be one." Tohru sighed. Yuki's violet eyes looked nervous almost as if he knew her answer. "Im going to be with Kyo." Yuki had prepared himself for this but once he heard it, it hit him hard. He fell to his knees crying silently.

"Of course why would you want to be with the rat? I probably sicken you!" Yuki cried hating himself for being weak. Tohru ran over to him and held him as close as she could without him transforming, letthing him cry on her shoulder.

"Oh Yuki-Kun I love you. I want to be with you too. It was so hard to choose but Im so sorry. Im not sicked by you. Please keep hope. Theres always the future! Always. I still love you!" Tohru cried. She broke away and stared at him in the eyes. She leaned foward and kiss him once, twice. "Please dont give up hope. Theres always the future." She repeated stroking his hair. He smiled understanding now.

"Thankyou Honda-San. IM happy for you. Your right theres always the future. Lets go to bed." Yuki stood up and walked to his sleeping bag, Tohru followed. They fell asleep unaware of what would happen the next day.

Tohru woke up to find Kyo and Yuki missing along with all of their stuff. Their was a note on the table. It read:

Tohru, Yuki and I have gone back to the main house. I must fight him and try to win otherwise...Please dont worry and dont follow it could be dangerous. Shigure will send you a letter letting you know what happens. Please wait for our return. Kyo

"Please come back safe." Tohru whispered softly.

When Yuki and Kyo arrived at the main house Akito was there waiting for them. Shigure had told him they were coming. Yuki and Kyo stood ready to fight.

"Begin." Akito said.

"Im going to beat you, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Its the other waya round Baka Neko!" Yuki yelled back. He flew at Kyo and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo flew back but got up quickly. The fight went on. Blood was shed, bruises were made. Both were week. Kyo was about give up but Tohrus face flashed in his mind. He ran towards Yuki slamming his fist into Yuki's chest. Yuki fell to the ground in defeat. Kyo had finally won...but he passed out so weak.

When Kyo awoke he was in a cage staring up at Akito. Akito had tricked him he wouldnt let Kyo go. "What did you do you bastard! You said you would let me go!" Kyo yelled at Akito slamming his fist into the wall. Akito just smiled and walked away. On the other side of the building Yuki to was in a cage. They both would be for the rest of their lives or so they thought.

It had been four weeks. No letter. No sign of Kyo or Yuki. Tohru knew something had happened so she packed her things and headed back home.

When she arrived Shigure just happened to be there. He said he knew she would come back some time. He led her to Akito and then Tohru and Akito were alone. Akito stepped foward and glared at Tohru.

"Are you ready for Hatori to erase your memories!" Akito yelled at Tohru.

"Please their must be another way! What have you done with Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked pleading.

"Thats none of your busniss! The only way you can save them is to have your memories erased. I dont want you to be loved if I cant be!" Akito yelled striking her across the face.

"But Akito they do love you, that love has just been lost. If you want the Sohmas to love you, you must stop being so mean. Stop trying to destroy their lives and let them in your thoughts. Let them get to know you Akito." Tohru smiled and walked toward Akito unsure of what she was doing. She hugged him. "Beside im your friend." Tohru said smiling

"But what about what ive done!" Akito yelled not trusting her.

"Everyone deserves second chances!" Tohru said cheerefully. Akito pushed her away,

"I might let them go. Wait outside. If they dont show up in 10 minutes ive decided to keep them for myself." Akito yelled and walked into the darkness. Tohru went outside and sat with shigure worried. 20 minutes had passed. Tohru stood up with tears in her eyes. She turned around starting to walk away.

"Kyo-Kun...Yuki-Kun." Tohru whispered walking away slowly.

"Wait my little flower!" Shigure called. Tohru turned around. Yuki and Kyo were standing there smiling. Tohru ran to them quickly. She hugged Yuki best as she could without him transforming then she hugged Kyo. When they broke away Kyo and Tohru kissed, and Kyo blushed. Tohru looked at Yuki worried he would still be upset about her and Kyo but he just smiled.

"Thankyou for saving us Honda-San." Yuki said his violet eyes soft. "Now we can all go back to living at our old house and return to our old lives."

"Tohru your amazing.." Kyo said blushing.

"Im so happy your ok Kyo-Kun, Yuki-Kun! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!" Tohru cried smiling. MOmiji and Kisa appeared suddenly hugging her best they could without transforming.

"Yay Tohru gets to stay with us!" MOmiji cried happy. Kisa nodded in agreement.

"Tohru everyones waiting for us at your house lets go!" Kisa said smiling as she and Momiji ran ahead. Shigure watched them go and looked at Tohru.

"Yes lets go." He said softly. Tohru nodded taking Kyo's hand, and everyone started home, the sunset behind them. _So this is love_ they all thought..._ so this is love._

THE END BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope You Likadid:)


End file.
